edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Hand Ed
"Cool Hand Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds, plus Jonny 2x4 and Plank, try to escape school early. Plot It's another day of learning for the kids over in Peach Creek Jr. High, but whilst Double D might get a kick out of aligning his stationery and disruptive Ed might find fun in flinging the occasional shoe or bowling ball, for poor Eddy its almost excruciating. In fact its all he can do to stop himself going gaga as he watches the clock hands crawling slowly around. By the time gym class rolls around, Eddy has had more that enough, in fact he wants out of school and he wants out now! His friends though, are not so easily persuaded, after all Ed knows just how the sister-mom-dad grapevine works and of course for Double D the idea of skipping school just doesn't compute from the get go! Eddy though, is nothing if not crafty and so with a little monster movie marathon persuasion for Ed and some out and out blackmail for Double D (boosted by his own post gym class wretchedness) he gets his friends on board too along with Jonny and Plank. Eddy of course doesn't want Jonny there but with the little kid holding the unbeatable ace that Plank will squeal if he's not included, there's really not a whole lot else he can do to stop him! Quite how they are going to bust out of school hinges of course on the constantly put upon ingenuity of the long-suffering Double D who knows there are eyes and ears everywhere just waiting to rat him out and so this calls for being extra sneaky. Extra sneaky in Eddy's case means lurking in the bookshelves & behind posters to pilfer things; for Jonny it means keeping an eye on the opposition and smuggling cutlery out of the cafeteria in his belly button while for Ed ... uhmm, well at least he gets clean for once! And just for once, their plan seems to be coming together for before the afternoon is too far gone, Edd has turned all the sneakily stolen stuff into something capable of getting them out of school, no Ed not a hamburger but an aeroplane! Meanwhile, Nazz discovers that the Eds are missing, and with a Berlin-style air-raid siren, Eddy readies the plane for take-off, despite Edd's pleas that "This craft is not yet airworthy!" and soon after, poor Jonny & Plank find the bottom dropping out of their world as Eddy & Co soar shakily to freedom. But they get slingshotted back thanks to Edd's shirt they hit the school! It turns out the school day was almost over anyway! Quotes *'Kevin': "Let's go to my place for an after-school snack." Nazz: "Sounds cool, Kevin." Rolf: "Rolf will join you!" Kevin: pointedly "Three's a crowd, dude!" Rolf: knowingly "Hel-lo…" ---- *'Ed': of being found out he's skipped school "The school will tell Sarah, and Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, AND DAD WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH TV!" ---- *'Jonny': the appearance of the escape plane "Plank says it's a dragon, right?!" Ed: "A hamburger by any other name would be as cheesy." ties up Ed and Jonny's heads together to silence them Eddy: "Keep it down, numbskulls! You want the whole school to hear us?!" Ed: "Is it a hamburger?" ---- *'Jonny': as Eddy intimidates him "I think I tinkled, Plank!" ---- *'Nazz': the model of Double D which appears to be reading a cookery book with a Kung Fu one nearby "Double D? I was like, wondering if you'd sign my petition? It's for, like, cuter guys for school janitors. Wouldn't that be cool?" ---- *'Ed': the plane "My name is Ed. FLY ME!" Trivia *If you're quick you might spot the nameplate on the teacher's desk at the front of class - Ms Borroz. Zoë Borroz is Ed, Edd n Eddy's production assistant! *Note also that Mr Antonucci runs the reading club according to the notice in the library! Obviously he knows that "books aren't too bad!" *Why the book about bulldogs? Well the show's producer Dan Sioui has a bulldog called 'Margot' that's why! And if you've played the Ed's Mis-Edventures game then you may well have met her already! *Even if the Eds managed to escape school successfully, it wouldn't really matter anyway, because if they did escape, it would only be about ten seconds before school actually ended. *The impact of the plane crashing into the school completely destroyed the plane, but left the school almost completely intact. *Since there was a way to eject a passenger off of the plane, Edd must have known that something like that was going to happen and therefore set up an eject system. *How did Eddy know which buttons and knobs to press on the plane if he was never told that information? *When Eddy was spying on Sarah and Jimmy in the wood shop, he watched them through a shelf of books. Coincidentally, there were two books called "How to Escape" and "Invisibility 101". *When Eddy was spying on Sarah and Jimmy notice how Sarah uses glue on her project to make it stick and whirl, but in actuality the glue would make it stick not whirl. *Edd created a decoy of himself to place in the library so people won't know that he is gone. Nazz then messed with the decoy and the head fell off. This could be an allusion to the 1979 film Escape from Alcatraz where near the end of the film, a security guard discovers that three of the inmates had escaped after the head of one of their decoys fell off the bed. *In one scene Edd speaks the line "Synchronize your watches, gentlemen!" This could be an allusion to the 90's comedy show Parker Lewis Can't Lose in which the main character, Parker, would say the same thing in almost every episode when they were up to something. *When Ed says " A hamburger by any other name would be just as cheesy", he is referencing a famous William Shakespeare quote, "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet". Video jfYcL8A9Sm0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Episodes with no scams